roamfandomcom-20200213-history
871 Ambyal Voriel Candoam, C.
Ambyal Voriel Candoam (born -70) is the current Patriarch of Voriel, Conduit of Voriel and a triumphant former Consul of Roam. He married Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal through Scruvas Anyly before the outgoing Consul became Governor of Crylalt in the hope that the union might provide him with a son and Scion of Voriel, but Ambyal seems doomed to die without producing an heir, breaking the line of Voriel for the first time since before the Sack of Roam by the Feors. Ambyal has been Consul twice: once alongside Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel, now widely considered as a political mistake which lent the tyrant civil and religious authority, and once again following the Home War alongside Cacyal Gibruny. He has been the Patriarch of Voriel for thirty-five years since the first few years of the Crylaltian War, and Conduit for fourteen years. The high point of his public career was the great naval victory of the Battle of the Sycadine Stacks, which broke the Naechisian Fleet while Roam was in disarray during the First Civil War. At the conclusion of the Second Civil War, Ambyal married Oba Tusk, the eldest son of Osa Tusk, at the behest of the tyrant Moody Machyal so as to form a marital alliance with Naechis. Ambyal's previous husband, Ambyal Adesican, the Governor of Fuscry, had died from injuries sustained during the Battle of Roam. The marriage to Tusk through Brillas Juctor, which lasted eleven years, produced only a daughter, Relvas Voriel, who was recently married to Odd Otibryal Juctor Qualens, son of the current Consul Coughy Pagnal Juctor, and Lumosural Sarevir-Machyal Panth, also Ambyal's step-son through his husband Proud Machyal. Appearance Ambyal is old and frail. His head is almost completely bald, with forehead creases extend a long way up. His eyes are small and sheltered, and his nose and ears seems to be getting to be getting larger by the day. Link Dump Linked by: 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "Sural returned to Scalify to find that he had been born two grandsons, Scrawny Hyberital Candoam Pavinny and Cenesal Pavinny Candoam. War broke out between Machyal and Renyal a matter of days after his arrival at his new post, and although he was not familiar with the Aeran Well, his reputation as a leader and true Roaman preceded him. The Governor of Fuscry was the former Consul Ambyal Adesican, and his fellow Fuscrite well Captains were Devisal Voriel-Cuinsal, Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel and Prellal Juctor-Amussal. Sural had served with Adesican's husband Ambyal Voriel Candoam in Crylalt, and convinced him to throw his support behind Machyal. The other Captains followed suit, pooling their troops and denying military support to Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor or Amussal Barbar Gibruny, the twenty-seven year old son of Hyberital Barbar Adesican who had preposterously been appointed as Consul by a cowed Senate." "The following year Machyal's legions landed in Scalify, and were met by Sural's Fuscrite army and the legions of other Captains loyal to his cause. Amussal Barbar Gibruny foolishly challenged the experienced general to battle near the Roaman Well, and was soundly defeated. Renyal had travelled south to command the forces in Inachria, hoping to reinforce those of Amussal before they could be brought to battle. He was murdered in his own camp, supposedly by mutineers amongst his most veteran troops," 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Degnal's detachment reinforced the Roaman fleet with several additional squadrons of ships that had been constructed in Scalify. Ambyal Voriel Candoam was commanding the fleet as Marshal, and decided that the balance of power in the theatre had swung in Roam's favour. He drew up half of the entire Roaman fleet between the Sycadine islands south of Crylalt, and set the other half to blockading Sycadram, a major city on the Dedissan Sea that Tusk and Inachiron had established as their supply port in Crylalt. The Naechisian fleet came to the aid of Sycadram, anticipating that the Roamans would disengage rather than fight a battle with the land to their backs in unfavourable winds. The Roamans did not disengage, however, but held a deepening "anvil" line that drew the Naechisians in, led by Degnal. The Roaman "hammer" line, led by Ambyal, swept in from the Sycadine Stacks and outflanked the Naechisians. Even with their strategic advantage over the Naechisians, the battle was a fine run thing. The Naechisians were still far superior seamen, and manoeuvred quickly to avoid the worst of the flanking attack, and many managed to stay out of the reach of the Spydoron Beaks that the Roamans were so reliant upon for a good while. Several squadrons of Naechisians managed to ram their way through the Roaman lines and flee the battle or attack from the rear, causing the initial lines of battle to descend into chaos. The naval engagement was the largest in known history, with in excess of three hundred ships and one hundred and fifty thousand men on each side. The Roamans lost fifty-seven ships and in excess of thirty thousand men, whereas the Naechisians lost more than seventy ships, with an additional hundred and four captured. Some fifty thousand Naechisians died, with an additional fifty thousand captured. It was the deadliest day of the Crylaltian War for either side, and largely overlooked in Roam due to the Civil War. However, Ambyal Voriel Candoam, the Patriarch of Voriel, received his triumph, with Degnal again held in high esteem during the parade" "Degnal saw out the remainder of his time as Marshal fulfilling his civic duties as he had intended when he had run. He grew particularly close to Old Ambyal Voriel Candoam, with whom he had fought at the Sycadine Stacks fifteen years ago, who was now the Conduit as well as the Patriarch of Candoam. Degnal's half-son Degnal Seltalt Voriel married Pretty Relvosal Osty Ossopy through Anipry Voriel at this time, and the following year was chosen as an Officer. His daughter married the Inachrian Administrator Scruval Saralas and Young Falsal Osty Costal. The following year his eldest son Vatial Voriel-Otibryal Seltalt was elected as Bursar, playing heavily on his relation to the war hero Degnal. Old Ambyal and his political allies convinced Degnal that the time was right for him to stand as Consul. Degnal did not have any particular policy ambitions, but his humble work ethic and dedication to his duties both civic and martial had made him a popular figure amongst the people of Roam, who felt that they were increasingly ruled by an uncaring elite — particularly Voriels, whose members were becoming ever richer and more ostentatious, and embracing strange cultures with whom they did trade. After a short period of deliberation, Degnal consented to stand as Consul, and was elected in a landslide." 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Husband. "Moody Machyal was disappointed that his son did not wish to be associated with him, but allowed Proud Machyal to stand and be elected convincingly as one of the Bursars for the second year of the tyranny, with Moody Machyal propped up by the Patriarch of Voriel Ambyal Voriel Candoam as his second Consul. " "The wife of the Patriarch and Conduit of Voriel Ambyal Voriel Candoam, Brillas Juctor, had also recently died, ending Ambyal's marriage alliance with Oba Tusk, son of Osa Tusk. Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, who was a friend of both Ambyal and Proud Machyal, convinced both — once they emerged from their respective grief seclusions — to marry through Scruvas Anyly, the daughter of the prestigious and ambitious Young Gibral Anyly Voriel. Ambyal, who was desperate to have a son to continue the main Voriel line, eagerly accepted the proposal, while Proud Machyal was less enamoured, and negotiated for the Voriel family to construct a larger fleet to support him when he left to become Governor of Crylalt, which was now his intention for the following year." "Proud Machyal married Ambyal Voriel Candoam through Scruvas Anyly the same day that the Patriarch of Voriel was elected as Consul for a second term, and was appointed the next day as Governor of Crylalt." Relation Dump |Relation = Grandfather}} |Relation = Uncle}} |Relation = Uncle}} of mother |Relation = Uncle-In-Law}} |Relation = Uncle}} |Relation = Uncle}} |Relation = Uncle}} of half-father |Relation = Cousin|Relation2 = Cousin|link2? = son of halfblood-sister of half-father }} |Relation = Father-In-Law}} |Relation = Uncle}} of blood-sister |Relation = Nephew-In-Law}} |Relation = Father-In-Law}} of mother |Relation = Cousin}} of half-father |Relation = Cousin}} of mother |Relation = Cousin}} of father |Relation = Cousin}} of daughter |Relation = Co-Father}} |Relation = Nephew}} of daughter |Relation = Co-Father}} |Relation = Son-In-Law}} of daughter |Relation = Co-Mother|Relation2 = Co-Mother|link2? = mother of wife of half-son }} of daughter }} |Relation = Father-In-Law}} |Relation = Father-In-Law|Relation2 = Cousin|link2? = half-son of brother of father }} of daughter |Relation = Co-Father}} of mother |Relation = Cousin}} |Relation = Brother-In-Law}} |Relation = Nephew}} |Relation = Son-In-Law}} |Relation = Nephew}} Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Voriel Category:Candoam Category:Patriarch Category:Patriarch of Voriel Category:Conduit Category:Conduit of Voriel Category:Consul Category:Current Patriarch Category:Current Conduit Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer 6 Times Category:Officer in Inachironic War Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Crylaltian War Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Administrator 2 Times Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Marshal in Provincial War Category:Marshal in 1st Civil War Category:Victorious in Battle Category:Triumph Category:Marshal 3 Times Category:Bursar 3 Times Category:Consul in Tyranny Category:Administrator 3 Times Category:Marshal 4 Times Category:Bursar 4 Times Category:Consul 2 Times Category:Current Senator Category:Living Consul Category:(Relation Dump)